Violet Potter
by SeaWeed
Summary: This is about the future of Harry Potter dramatic daughter and how she goes to Hogwarts


In the darkness a young girl with black long black hair and bright blue eyes stood. Her face was covered in sweat and a bloodily knife dripped blood onto her robes. She tried to see the body of a young man, died. She glowered at him with her pitiless eyes as she saw the man struggling to get up. The blood inside him was dripping out fast. "Don't ever mess with me, you fool. I saw steal that paper from my master three nights ago. So he set me to kill you. Never mess with the dark lord." The young girl stabbed the knife back into the man and grabbed the bloody paper out of his hand, "Clever. He ripped the other half and hid it. Dumbledor must have more tricks up his sleeve. Well dark one this is my last task I perform for you. I'm tried of working for you, always saying stuff about magic, I don't even know about. So from now one Voldermort I go solo." The girl left the man who still struggled. Violet was a Death Eater. She had been one since she was her so called mother and father took her in. Muggles. How she despised both magic and mortal alike. She never knew her real family and her muggle parents got killed by death eaters, for what reason Violet never knew. She was kind of forced to do it, working for the dark lord she had nowhere else to go. She never used a wand to kill but a knife. She also was a half-vampire so never got the chance to go to Hogwarts. Violet stormed though the forest, her long black hair was blowing out behind her, looking around her to see if any more of Dumbledor's loonies might be still after her. They had come for that paper because it had all the people Voldermort was after. Violet still walking heard something from the other side of her. Violet never learned magic but her sword and knife did come in handing at times like this. "Whose there?" Violet yelled pulling out her sword. If Voldermort knew now that she, Violet had ran off her duty and betrayed him, than there was no chance of sruving. If it was the Aurors then there was still no chance, for she didn't know magic. Hopefully a muggle would just pop out of the blue. Violet deiced not to wait for responses. She jumped into the air and before you knew it had turned into a bat. "Cruse those vampires who bite me." Violet thought as she left the area. The next morning Violet opened her eyes, she didn't know when she turned into a human again but she didn't really care. Voldermort knew by now that Violet was gone and the order must have known she had killed one of their people in their league. She lay their on the ground the shade of the tree was a nice feeling upon her. She closed her eyes for a moment and let herself rest form all that flying her arms ache with pain. "Breakfast!" Violet yawned. She took out her sword and began to search the forest for food. She wander into the forest again in hopes of a small rodent. Her knife was still bloody from the night the before. Violet took the knife out and began to lick the dry blood. Violet was a half-vampire so every time she would attack someone she would leave the blood so she wouldn't hurt others. Violet was also not really a death eater. She had been controlled by Voldermort himself and had therefore began to take control. Other thing was she never killed someone, but they were still barely alive. Violet controlled herself when it come to killing someone, of course no one knew that. Violet was walking past a tall tree when she heard a loud hoot. Her blue eyes flashed upward and saw a snowy white elder owl preached on top of a branch. She surveyed the creature when she heard other loud bird coming her way. It however was her pet bald eagle. The owl left in fear as the beautiful eagle landed on Violet's arm. Violet was a very strong to carry this bird and lucky to. "Avery, go find food and bring it to me. And make it fast." Violet threw her arm into the sky and Avery flew away cawing. Violet, humming tunelessly, walked toward the tree in which the owl stood. Violet was a Animaguist as well as a vampire. She turned into a bat and and hang upside on a tree. Closing blue-bat eyes she fell asleep. An hour later Avery was cawing again his beck was holding a small rat. Violet took it and began to suck the blood out of it the blood out of it. Avery took the rat when she was finished and her face cover in blood. Avery ripped out the meat placing some meat for her to cook. Violet took out a small what look like a towel napkin and place the meat on top of it. Then she tied the package and put it in her bag (which was very small) and took out a glass water bottle. "Did you a any rivers?" She asked Avery who was cleaning his feathers. The magical thing about Avery was he was a bit lager that the ordinary bald eagle, just for him to ride on but not to big not to carry on your arm if strong enough. Avery turned around and Violet jumped on his back. He got a little bigger (he can also make himself bigger) and flew off into the sky. Violet did not have keen eyesight like Avery so she kept squinting. Then she saw it a beautiful sparkly river glittered in the sun. Making Avery dived to land on the bay of the river Violet took out the bottle and rising her arms like this was a roller-coaster. Then ten feet from the ground Violet jumped off Avery waving good-bye, she landed on the shore. She took her bottle filled the bottle when Violet heard a sound from behind her. Violet knew they were not wizard, they probably wouldn't attack until night. Violet filled her water bottle when she felt someone behind the trees. Violet turned and saw A shaped figure standing in the bushes. Violet looked at up into the sky and shouted Avery's name. The eagle heard the calls of panic and dived back to Violet who was shouting. The dark figure was a wizard and but not a death eater, because he called a stunning spell. "Avery!" She shouted dogeing the cruse. She saw Avery dived and above her and land quickly. She jumped on, he made himself bigger and than they were off into sky, "It's now or never. I gotta get rid of this sign." Violet took out her knife and rolled the sleeve of her shirt to find the dark mark burned upon it. Violet having no fear to gather put the knife onto the mark and began to slice off the skin. Three hours of pain later, Avery had landed her on by a lake, still day time. Violet began to Wash off the blood that was escaping form her arm. The dark mark on her skin was gone. Violet got up and began to pluck feathers off her faithful eagle who nudged her out of love. Than she took out bandages and putting on the feather so the would stick out she wrapped her arm in the bandages. Avery looked and watched her warp more on to it. The wound was not bleeding anymore, and the pain had reduced. "Thank you Avery, you are my hero." She hugged the now gigantic eagle he was. The eagle's amber eyes shot off into the sky when he saw the white owl. He cawed and cawed when Violet let go of him in fright and he chased after it. Violet had turn off all connection with Voldermort so it couldn't be him or any of his death eaters. The dark mark was gone but the order could want the other half of the paper. Violet turned to see a man, with untidy black hair and bright green eyes and a lighting shaped scar on his forehead. He yelled a stunning spell at her at she just let it come.  
*** 


End file.
